Caves
:See also Chaos Caverns to learn more about the deep, vast caves. Caves in Landmark offer exploration, minerals and ore that can not be found on the surface of landscapes, and the increased possibility you may find a chest full of loot! This page describes the differences in the two types of caves in Landmark. Game Launch (2016) and Caves Caves are now divided into surface caves and Chaos Caverns. :As of the game's live launch in June 2016, two types of caves can be reached by two means: #Surface caves - these can be seen as you explore on the surface of the world. #The Chaos Caverns are accessed by clicking on the blue "crystal" icon in the upper left menu on your screen. When you click on the crystal a travel menu will open, from there you can choose the option for Adventure, which will take you info Chaos Caverns. Types of Caves Every landscape has surface caves that compliment the two surface biomes. For example, tundra caves are icy inside, while desert caves are sandy. *All cave biomes are represented within the deeper Chaos Caverns on all landscapes as well. There is no standardization for each biome you will find as you go deeper; sometimes the deepest cave can be a tundra biome cave again or it can represent any of the other cave biomes. There are two types of caves: *'Surface Caves:' these can be accessed from the surface of the world, though you may need to dig to reach some of them in rare cases. You will see the openings for these caves all over when you explore the surface of any landscape. *'Chaos Caverns' - these are deep underground and only accessed by clicking on the blue "crystal" icon in the upper left menu on your screen. When you click on the crystal a travel menu will open, from there you can choose the option for Adventure, which will take you info Chaos Caverns. What is Found in Caves Mining Mined resources like uncommon stone, metal, and gems can be found in both the surface caves and deep within the Chaos Caverns. Surface caves are not as deep though, so they will offer less volume to mine, compared to Chaos Caverns. :See the 'Mining Guide' for details on where to mine specific resources. Chests If you're lucky, you will find a chest with loot. *Surface caves will have common chests with a fair quantity and mix of resources. *Chaos Caverns have Lost Chests, which are larger and more ornate. They hold a greater quantity and variety of resources and other useful items. Combat *The surface caves do not have any sentient monsters. Instead they make the exploding mushrooms far more dangerous, as stepping on one mushroom might launch you into another if you do not watch your step. *The Chaos Caverns have a wide variety of monsters scattered within the tunnels and in and around the Outposts. If you damage your gear while exploring caves, you need to visit a Repair-o-Matic or use a (portable) Repair Bot Beacon. :See the 'Combat' page for details on what to expect from combat. "Caving" Parties It's common for people to form a party (group) or invite several friends to loot chests without forming a party; anyone within 50m, of a chest when it is opened will receive loot. You can often find other players inviting those in the community to come and join them too. To find out if anyone is hunting chests and inviting other players or to invite other members of the community when you find one check General Chat. :See the 'Party' page for details on how to form parties. Essential Cave Gear *Though all players have a basic hook, an upgraded grappling hook improves the ability to reach all of the ore and minerals in caves and exit easily. *To help you find caves that can't be accessed easily (pocket caves), a Cave Sounder. The larger and deeper the caves, the greater potential "loot" in most cases. *A Ground Sounder will help you find hidden deposits of gems and minerals. *An Ore Prospector to help you locate ore. *You can craft lightstones to take with you into caves so it's easier to see all of the dark corners. Retired? Pocket Caves Note: pocket caves may still be in-game as of the 2016 launch of the game (verification needed), but in the past they were not as vast as the Chaos Caverns at launch. Prior to launch, pocket caves were the smaller isolated caves During closed beta this type of cave is are far below the surface with no opening at the surface and not accessible using the Spire. To reach these you need special tools. Finding pocket caves is a bit more complicated. You will need Cave Sounder and basic Extractor, which all players now receive for completing an Achievement in the Adventuring category. #Head into a cave and go as deep into it as you can. #Drag the Cave Sounder and extractor to a hotbar, so they are easy to equip. #Click on the extractor in your hotbar to equip it and dig below the surface of the cave floor or through a wall. #Point the extractor in the direction you will dig and keep digging until you reach the vein. #Click on the Cave Sounder. It will show the outline of cave walls that are nearby and the outline of pocket caves in the distance if you are near any. :Keep in mind that it is very easy to misjudge where you are in the cave, so it's easy to dig your way back to the same cave you thought you were leaving. A little practice generally makes it easy to overcome this though. Possible Bugs *On occasion players report that ore and minerals do not always respawn as they should, making some difficult to find. To counter this (and trouble with Trees) a daily "server bounce" occurs around 5 am PST. Downtime is usually 15 mins. *Because cave tunnels can drop extremely deep under ground, sometimes an ore and minerals (and other materials) to not automatically float into the player's inventory, causing them to hang as particles in the air. If this happens, you will see tiny chest icons on your map and you must go back down so those harvests can reach your character. Related to this is the common confusion that the chest icons on a map indicate the presence of a lootable chest, however, chests do 'not show up as icons on the map at any time.